One of My Own
by dubawnt
Summary: This story is about an alternate job in the world of Monster Hunter, Egg hunting. The egg hunters must gather eggs of the most hazardous monsters for the guild to study. Please review and tell me what you think. I will take suggestions into account when writing this story. I am very open to suggestions and criticism, as this is my first story.
1. The Beginning

I do not own Monster Hunter, Capcom does. I do, however own these characters, so don't copy them without my permission. Thank you for your support!

One of My Own A Monster Hunter Fanfic Chapter 1: The beginning

Emma leapt off the roots of the giant oak tree, bracing for the landing. As she landed, Emma rolled away, just in time. Just moments behind, a Nargacuga landed, ready to pounce. She quickly rolled again, the Narga's jaws closing on air behind her.

Emma, having no other alternative, ducked into a small opening in the side of the tree. Through a small crack in the oversized roots, she saw the Nargacuga listening for her. Luckily for Emma, an unsuspecting Kelbi walked into the clearing, only to be struck by the Narga's lightning fast tail. It roared in triumph, seemingly forgetting about her, then, with its catch in tow, disappeared into the forest.

With a sigh of relief, Emma withdrew from her hiding place, her long, ebony hair slick with sweat. She once again climbed up into the high roots of the oak, and started to climb to the trunk. Once Emma had made it, she sat down and drank some water from her pouch. Her thirst quenched, she started the long climb up into the tree.

With unwavering precision, Emma sped up the tree, her hands grasping the familiar handholds she had carved out years before. As she ascended, Emma saw another figure on one of the lower branches. "Oh, crap," she thought as she climbed the last few yards.

Emma climbed up onto the branch of the tree, grabbed a stick, threw it and yelled "Jay, think fast!" He turned around, almost falling off the branch, the regained his balance. "Emma! You are not beating me to the eggs again!" Jay proceeded to pull out a knife. He swung the knife at her head, which she easily ducked, then kicked the knife out of his hand. "Really, Jay? And here I thought we were friends." Emma then punched him in the forehead, instantly knocking him out.

Emma put his unconscious body in a small hollow in the tree, so he wouldn't fall off, and then started to climb the branches again. Once she had climbed within 5 yards of the top of the tree, she started to be quieter while climbing. She peered over the edge of the flat top of the tree.

The Nargacuga she had seen earlier slept in the corner under a small outcrop of bark. Emma climbed onto the ledge. Silent, but quickly, she crawled to the Narga's nest. She carefully set the five coal black eggs in her padded bag, and then crawled to the edge of the tree. Emma nimbly hopped down the branches, pouch in hand.

When she had gotten about halfway down the tree, Emma heard a roar. "Looks like the Nargacuga woke up," she thought. Doubling her pace, she almost flew down the tree as the Narga searched through the branches for her. As the Nargacuga grew nearer and nearer, Emma had no choice but to jump. She inched toward the edge of the branch, and prepared to jump.

The branch shook as the Nargacuga landed on it, and seeing her, snarled in fury. With no more time to calculate the jump, Emma just turned around and leapt with all her might. She soon fell out of reach of the infuriated wyvern, and kept falling. After about ten seconds of plummeting through the air, Emma finally hit the water with a large splash.

Disoriented by the sudden impact and with the air knocked out of her lungs, she struggled to the surface. "Need some help?" a strange voice asked. Emma immediately turned to see who was there, her fair, rosy skin glistening with water. The speaker was a man dressed in a full suit of battle armor, which was encrusted with Rathian scales. "No, I'm alright," Emma replied to the hunter. "OK, just offering," said the hunter.

Emma then turned to walk away when the hunter said, "Hey, want some company on the way to the village?" "Sure, that would be nice," she replied. "My name is Emma, what's yours?" "My name is Daniel," he replied as they both started walking towards base camp. "So, to start off this conversation, why the hell were you jumping out of that giant oak?" "I was in the tree gathering Nargacuga eggs, but the mother woke up, and I ended up jumping."

"Ahh, so you're one of those egg gatherers. But tell me, how much money do you make?" he asked. "I am getting about 10000z each for these Narga eggs, and I usually make about 50000z a week gathering smaller monster eggs. And before you say your job is more dangerous, think about this. I have to follow a protective mother monster to its nest, and then steal its eggs from under its nose. The problem is that a lot of the nests are in hard to reach places like the top of that giant oak," Emma finished. "Ok, I guess our jobs are in totally different classes though, yours requires stealth and quickness, and mine requires strength and stamina," Daniel replied.

They arrived at the base camp just as the sun was starting to set, and not having the time or the inclination to travel any more that day, decided to stay at the camp. Emma went to gather wood for the fire, while Daniel cooked a few gourmet steaks on his gourmet barbeque spit. 10 minutes later, they were both sitting around a fire devouring their steaks. "Good night," Daniel said as he went into the tent. "Good night to you too," Emma replied, and she unpacked a hammock out of her bag, which she hung between two branches of a tree over the tent. Emma then stripped down into her underclothing and lowered herself into the gently swaying hammock, tired after her eventful day of egg hunting.

…

That concludes the first chapter of my story. I hope you like it, and please review it and tell me what you want in the future. I will provide the best writing I can. By the way, I'm 15, so I will not always be online due to schoolwork. Thank you again -Dubawnt


	2. Heading Back

I do not own Monster Hunter, Capcom does. I own most of the characters, except maybe a few people who work in the guild. Thank you for your support, and I hope you like it.

One of My Own

A Monster Hunter Fanfic chapter 2: Heading Back

Emma awoke early the next morning, just as light started to peek over the horizon. Daniel was still asleep in the tent, snoring almost as loudly as a mosswine. She carefully climbed down from her hammock, so as not to disturb him. She pulled a towel made of Kelbi fur out of her bag, and then started to head down to the pond to bathe.

As she walked through the forest, Emma listened to the serene sounds of the Great Forest. Mosswines grunted to each other as they sniffed for truffles. A few felynes could be seen purring to each other as they gathered supplies.

Emma arrived at the pond, and stripped down, exposing her 19 year old figure. She entered the cool, clear water, and started to wash herself off. Dirt and grime from the previous day washed off of her smooth, rosy skin. Finished bathing, she left the water and went to go get her towel from a nearby tree trunk.

…

…

Daniel awoke about ten minutes after Emma. Quickly getting dressed, he left the tent. After seeing that Emma wasn't in her hammock, he went off to search for her. First, he searched in the cave under the roots of the Great Oak tree. Not seeing her there, he figured she had gone to the pond to collect water for the walk home.

Daniel arrived at the pond about 5 minutes later, just to see her walk out of the water stark naked. He quickly looked the other way, hoping she hadn't seen him. He started to walk away, when he heard "Hi Daniel." He started to stammer out "I'm sorry, I d-d-didn't mean to see you."

…

…

Emma covered herself with the towel to preserve his sense of modesty, and said "I'm not mad at you Daniel, it's not like you purposefully were spying on me or anything. It was a simple mistake. Please don't be awkward on the walk home because of this, and I bet you liked what you saw anyway," she teased. She didn't really mind if he saw her naked.

His cheeks grew red, "Whew, I thought you were going to kill me, I'm really sorry though. "I'll take that you didn't argue my last point as a compliment," then Emma giggled. "You can turn around now Daniel." Emma was dressed in a suit of conga armor, which suited her appearance perfectly. Trying not to sound weird, Daniel said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. We should start heading back now."

Daniel and Emma started to walk back to the village. About 2 hours into the walk home, Jay jumped out of the bushes on the side of the long dirt path. "Give the eggs to me Emma, or so help me God I will kill you."

"You know what, Jay? I'll give you two eggs for being such a good sport," Emma said jokingly. "Who is this guy?" Daniel asked. "I guess I will introduce you two. Jay, this is Daniel, and Daniel this is Jay."

"Give me the freaking eggs, Emma." Jay said again. "I already said I would give you two didn't I? I'm the one who actually got them. Here," she said and handed him two of the eggs. "What? You weren't joking?" "No, I wasn't joking, now go away before I change my mind."

Jay quickly left, leaving Emma and Daniel alone again. "Well, I think that went well," Emma said as they started to walk again. "Well?! You think that went well? You just let that guy get what he wanted by threatening you." "I gave the eggs to him because, unlike me, he just really sucks at collecting eggs. He needs to eat too you know.

"I still think that you shouldn't have given him the eggs. But it's your choice, so whatever." "Can we move on to a different topic please? How about you tell me about your life," Emma said. "Ok, here goes," replied Daniel.

"I was born in Kokoto village about 22 years ago, and my parents were the best hunters in the village. They had prevented many Zinogres from invading the village, and everyone loved them. When the village found out my mother was pregnant, everyone was happy. Sadly, being the only skilled hunter in the village who could hunt, my father died while fighting two black Tigrexes in the volcano. I was born while he was gone, and when she found out that my father was dead, she laid me in my crib, then hung herself in another room. The village chief took me in, and raised me as her own child. The chief told me about my parents when I was 12, and I vowed to go hunt the Tigrexes that had killed my father. I started training to be a hunter at the age of 13, and I was the top in my class. I even killed a Nargacuga at the age of 15. After my training was over, I set out into the world to find my place. Soon, I learned that Pokke had become the place for young hunters to prove themselves in hunting. I have been living in Pokke since then, about 3 years. I am in the top 5 in the Pokke branch of the guild's hunting division."

"Cool, you have quite the life story," she said. "I guess so. What about you?"

"Me? Well I was born 19 years ago in Moga village, and my parents, I don't know who they were. They abandoned me as a newborn. My foster father was a fisherman, and his wife had died while giving birth to a stillborn baby girl. He took me in to fill that place in his heart. He taught me how to fish when I was 4, and I was the best fisher of all the children in the village, catching Goldenfish when the other children found it hard to even catch Sushifish. When I was 12, a Tsunami caused by a giant sea monster, I forgot its name, hit Moga village and destroyed almost everything. My father lost his job because his fishing boat had been destroyed. I took up the job of egg hunting at the age of 14 to bring in an income. Things started to go well, especially when I had earned enough zenny to buy him a new boat. When I was 16, the son of the village chief started to hit on me, and pressured me to marry him. I didn't want to, and he would have kept pressuring me, so I decided to leave. I have been just going from village to village, staying for about 6 months at a time, and being an egg hunter."

"Cool. Oh, it looks like we're here." They had arrived at the village, the walk not seeming so long because they were talking. "Ok, I guess I'll see you later." "Ok, bye." Emma headed in the direction of the guild, so she could turn in the eggs, but then starting to feel tired, headed to her home instead, figuring she would go in the morning." She arrived home, took off her gear, and then fell asleep.

…

…

Well, that concludes my second chapter. I hope you guys like it, and please review and follow so my story gets more attention. Thank you for reading, and my next update will be in the next week.


End file.
